The Fall
by professional-amateur
Summary: A tipping point for our favourite couple.


Hello all! I'm new at this so please let me know what you think. I can't improve unless I receive criticism. That being said, please be constructive as I would like to improve while I'm taking some blows to the ego:)

Also - they aren't mine, thank you Julian Fellowes.

* * *

They walked side by side down the hall, the silence permeated by their muffled steps on the carpet. Mrs. Hughes clenched her fists and bit her lip, desperately trying to contain her anger, the man beside her the subject of her thoughts. "Stubborn man. Stubborn, arrogant man!" There seemed to be a perpetual atmosphere surrounding them of late that she could not stand. She had been at the end of her patience this morning, his hot and cold behaviour of the last few weeks wearing on her nerves, but his actions of mere moments ago were absolutely inexcusable.

She huffed and shook her head, thinking back on the encounter. Addressing her as a subordinate and dressing her down in front of Mr. Holstrom, a business man from the village no less. They could not continue this way any longer, her nerves, not to mention her heart couldn't stand it.

They had been preparing for this dinner party for weeks. It was a project of Lady Mary's, which meant that on top of a rather ridiculous list of demands from the eldest daughter of the house, Mrs Hughes also had to deal with constant badgering and second guessing from Mr. Carson. That was the usual path of their relationship. She was always ready and quite willing to steady Mr. Carson whenever he needed it, but ever since the preparations for this affair had begun, Mr. Carson's moods had been unpredictable. Just when they had found their footing and began to take steps together, he would through a terrible barb in her direction.

"Thank goodness for Mr. Holstrom." Elsie relaxed and smiled lightly at the thought of the dapper business man. The three of them had been working closely in preparing for the dinner. He was new in town and trying to endear himself to downstairs' leaders as a potential new supplier. Elsie found his humour to be refreshing and it was nice to speak to someone with views similar to her own. She and Mr. Holstrom had developed a comradery and friendship during the last few weeks, but the two men in their trio had kept a rather frosty distance from each other. Just this morning Mr. Holstrom had asked her to call him by his first name. Mr. Carson thought this was wholly inappropriate. She had politely refused his offer, but the butler had decided to ignore this and had been testy with her all morning.

As they neared the downstairs staircase Elsie Hughes made up her mind to put some distance between herself and Mr. Carson. At least for the time being, she needed a chance to ground herself and regain her equilibrium. Just as this last thought crossed her mind, her foot caught on the carpet and she lost her balance. She heard a panicked "Mrs Hughes!" and in mere seconds her head hit the wall, her body pitched forward toward the stairs. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable impact when an arm wrapped around her waist and she fell backwards. The momentum from the quick change in direction resulted in Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson crashing onto the floor, both shaking from the near serious fall.

Mrs. Hughes took a few deep breaths and pressed her face into his chest. After a few moments she attempted to rise, only to find that Mr. Carson had wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Mr. Carson?" She looked up at his face. He was breathing erratically and his eyes were closed. He still kept his firm grip. "Mr. Carson? " Still no response. "Charles!" The sound of his first name seemed to rouse him and he loosened his grip slightly, still not willing to release her. Finally his eyes opened. The clouds left his eyes as he took her in. She watched as his brown orbs quickly flashed to confusion and then panic as he cupped her cheek and sat up quickly, bringing her with him.

She felt a warm trickle down her forehead. "You're bleeding." He said with the voice of a man who was beginning to panic.

"Yes, I'm afraid I managed to hit the wall as I was falling," she managed to say this with forced calm, but as the events of the past weeks and the shock of the fall came flooding in, it began to overwhelm her and her eyes began to tear. He brushed his fingers over her forehead. She flinched and burst into tears, covering her face with her hands and turning away as much as she could with his arm still firmly wrapped around her.

Her face was red with embarrassment and tears but she could not stop sobbing. She felt ridiculous - all the secrets and responsibilities she carried on her shoulders were pouring out of her and she couldn't keep them in. Her sobs had reached hysterical levels when she felt his fingers attempting to peel her hands away from her face. She sobbed harder. "Oh my dear." She felt his hands stroking her back. "Oh my darling." She could feel his kisses now, feather light in her hair. He brushed his fingers along her hands again. "Please love, let me look at you." She was slowly beginning to calm, her sobs turning to hiccups, her hands still pressed tight to her face. "Please darling. Elsie." He was still looking at her hands as he heard her mumble.

"I'm sorry dear, I can't hear you."

Elsie took a steadying breath and dropped her hands. "I said, say it again." Charles paused as he thought about what she was asking. He stiffened slightly as he realized he had let slip the one word he had fought so hard to keep to himself.

He dropped her gaze and began to bluster "Say what? I don't know what you mean-" He felt her tense in his arms.

"Don't. I won't ask again Charles." Hearing the edge to her words he looked back into her eyes. He saw anger, yes, but mostly he saw the pain he was causing, the way he was hurting the one he most cared for. He also knew what she meant by her words. The certainty of losing her was enough to overcome the fears that always followed him, the rules that guided his life.

He realized how ridiculous he was being. She made him happy. She was his happiness, and it appeared that he could be hers as well. With a new found determination he pulled her close. Gently he cupped her face and leaned in.

Elsie shivered with anticipation, closing her eyes as he leaned forward. Just before he brushed his lips against hers, he paused. She felt her heart sink and opened her eyes. Blue met brown just as she heard the words, "I love you Elsie Hughes." She felt him smile as he pressed his lips to hers. Finally.

* * *

There it is. Should I leave it there or continue their story? Was it at all enjoyable? Let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading.


End file.
